Same Yet Different
by WonderlandStar
Summary: An incurable disease has spread across Elrios, dubbed the "Nerve Wrecker". Night, a hard-working girl who can no longer step into the outside because of the sun. Wind, an orphan on the run with problems and troubles of her own. Fate will lead them to each other, but the results are yet to be seen... Reven. ElsAi.


**Same Yet Different - Phase One -**

**- A Fading Full Moon -**

**Night = Night Watcher**

**Wind = Wind Sneaker**

**Blade = Blade Master**

* * *

**- Night POV -**

"I'm afraid the condition is real and rather serious, Ms. Night." Dr. Helen, my private physician, handed me a pile of papers. "I advise you not to walk into any sunlight."

My stomach plummeted. So it was true... I could not go into the sunlight.

"Dr. Helen, you know what is going to happen if this piece of news reach the media," I paced back and forth on the carpet floor, my long blond hair in disarray, "Both my company's reputation and profit will drop significantly. I cannot risk that! Not when I'm so close..."

Not when I'm so close to the answer. So close to the cure for Elder.

I bit my lip. The most obvious answer to this problem is to keep this a secret. But how? I have both day and night classes. Business also cannot be run only at night.

"Dr. Helen," I waved my hand to dismiss her, "I trust you won't speak of this?"

"Of course, Ms. Night. My loyalty is to this family." She bowed and left.

Should I speak to Elder? Perhaps his wisdom will guide me.

"Blade," I called. "I'm going to be visiting my grandfather."

He walked in with his sharp silver sword by his side, the pristine white coat he always wore fluttering behind.

Blade was my bodyguard and childhood friend even before I rose to the top. Now that I have, he was also well known as my lab partner to find the Cure.

"The news?" As usual, Blade wasted no words.

"The results say sunlight is toxic." I replied quietly. "Dr. Helen said that it's going to be life-threatening for me."

"I see." Blade's face and tone never changed. But, as his childhood friend, I could see what he was feeling. It was all in his eyes.

"I know." I feel the same way too, Blade.

* * *

Elder didn't look well as his thin form barely made a dent in the bed. His face was paler than usual and the wrinkles around his face seemed deeper somehow. Yet, his eyes were lively and bright. Upon seeing Blade and I, his smile could have lit the room.

"Night, Blade," he greeted warmly, "Taking time out to visit an old geezer like me?"

A small smile escaped from me before I could stop it. Grandfather could always sneak a laugh from me no matter how grim the situation.

Blade stood to the side, ever the watchful bodyguard even though I was still at home.

"How have you been?" I asked, smoothing his rumpled covers.

"I've been better, I suppose." Elder admitted as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't overexert yourself now, Grandfather."

"In the current state I am," Grandfather said wryly, "I think it's safe to say that "overexerting" applies more to you than me."

You see, Elder has contacted a strange disease that paralyzes his lower body. After weeks of research, Blade and I discovered it was a type of pathogen that destroyed nerve cells, dubbing it the name "Nerve Wrecker".

Day by day, this disease was spreading across the country, killing those who refuse treatment. We have figured out a way to slow them down, but the pathogen was still there. Just slower. When it is treated, it isn't contagious anymore, but it is still a slow eventual death. As for now, we have became the only hope of curing this disease.

"I have some news I have to tell you, Grandfather." I sat in a nearby seat, holding his hand.

"I can't be exposed to sunlight, or I might..." Not be living anymore. I trailed off because I did not wish to say that aloud.

I waited for his reaction. There was none. I waited for his sharp remarks. There was none.

"Grandfather?" Perhaps he fell asleep? No, his eyes were still open. I gently squeezed his frail hand. "Grandfather, what should I do?"

He squeezed back, his eyes full of mischief.

"Well, I do have an idea..."

* * *

**- Wind POV -**

"What happened to ladies first?!"

Clink!

"Well, why is it always the ladies? I'm a growing guy. I need food!"

Chink! Chink!

"Children," I said sweetly, "You aren't fighting again are you? Especially at the dinner table, hmmm?"

Aisha huffed and withdrew her fork. Elsword tossed his fork back and forth between his hands. They both eyed the last meatball hungrily.

We sat in an abandoned boxcar, hiding our faces from the world while having an awesome dinner. One plate of spaghetti for the three of us. Yum. Oh, and don't forget the three meatballs.

Still, I contemplated with a mouthful of noodles, it's better tasting and more belly-filling than the food served in the orphanage. That would be one plate and five people.

"So..." Elsword looked at me pleadingly. "Can I have it?"

"No! Don't say it, Wind!" Aisha complained. "He already ate one!"

"And so did you." I countered after swallowing.

Scrunching my eyebrows, I tried to decide who should get it. Definitely not me since I didn't eat meat. So... Elsword or Aisha?

But picking one seems like betraying the other. And I really shouldn't pick favorites. Besides, being on the run requires energy. Elsword's sister, Elesis, was at least two cities away and the people hired by the orphanage were still probably looking for us.

"Forget this." I threw my arms up in the air dramatically. "Split that thing in half!"

* * *

"Hey, wait a minute, Eldork! That half was mine!"

Clink!

"What are you talking about? You only wanted this piece 'cause it's bigger!"

Chink! Chink!

I wanted to round-kick both of them until they reach the North Pole. Why can't they stop arguing and agree on something for once? And just when I found a solution too...

"Guys..." I warned, being THIS close to exploding in their faces.

Their thoughts were pretty easy to read. Uh-oh, Wind is mad. Wind might kill us. Calm Wind down with an apology.

"Sorry, Wind." Then at the same time, but less real-sounding. "Sorry Aisha/Elsword."

"Now hug." I ordered.

"I have to hug this hag?!"

"Why do I have to hug HIM?!"

Still, they hugged each other after a glare from me.

I grinned at my victory. They were perfect for each other. If only they knew that, I wouldn't have to try so hard to get them together.

It was dark now. Aisha curled up on my right shoulder and Elsword leaned against me on my left. Good thing it was in the summer, or we might have froze to death. But for now... I closed my eyes in content.

"G'night guys."

* * *

**- Night POV -**

"Do tell me why this is happening." I whispered as I faked another smile and crossed another name off the list.

"Your Grandfather." Blade whispered back as he escorted another lady out.

Everyone in Velder was trying to act out as me. Yes, even boys are trying to get by.

Why, you may ask. You see, Grandfather had sent out public announcement that I wanted a day off sometimes and I needed to hire someone to take my place. The pay wasn't bad: 100000 ED per hour was modest enough.

The catch? The acting person must look exactly like me. After we find that person, we tell the public that we "supposedly" gave up. And then we pay that person to act like me during the day. The media doesn't find out about my illness and the acting person gets paid. A win-win situation.

It had seemed like a good idea when Elder has proposed it. But now... I'm not quite so sure.

"I'm sorry, you don't fit the requirements." I repeated to an actor that was obviously a male. Crossing their name off the list, I felt like banging my head against the table. But no, that would be unladylike and also very rude of me to do so.

"Next." I called. Perhaps I'll ask Blade for more sword lessons later on for my stress relieving?

* * *

"Take a break, Night." Blade tugged my stiff form out of the interviewing chair.

"I'm not that tired yet..." I felt sluggish and slow. The world was also tilting around, making me stumble.

"You need lunch." Blade said firmly, "I'm surprised you haven't fainted yet. You stayed up until 3 in the morning getting everything ready in your own house. And then you woke up at 6 for the interviews which also made you skip breakfast. Don't you dare try and tell me you don't need lunch."

I would but my stomach growled. Loudly. I hung my head in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for worrying you again, Blade." I ran a finger over his scar that he had on his eye.

"I wasn't worried."

"I know." Same old Blade. Never telling anyone what he was feeling, keeping a poker face to all but few.

"I'll be back soon." I called as I walked toward the kitchen. To be honest, I think I might have even wobbled. Wobbled! So outrageous. Blade was right, I needed nourishment.

"Chief Amelia, what are we having today?" I asked as I was seated.

"Cucumber salad, seasoned vegetable soup, and toasted flatbread with garlic sauce. As for desert, it's crepes." She laid them one by one on the table as she talked, her hands shaking.

"Interesting meal, Amelia." I smiled kindly as I could. She seemed so flustered right now.

"I'm sorry, Miss Night, for this overly simplified meal and the lack of servers. The kitchen is busy trying to please the guests with refreshments and snacks." Amelia wrung her hands.

"Nothing is wrong with this meal, Chief. I have a feeling that extravagant meals might not go with my stomach today." I waved her off.

Taking a bite of the salad, I opened up a nearby newspaper. Many of the headlines ranged from "Sickness spreading across Elrios, But we have hope" to "Three orphans missing from orphanage". But that was not what caught my eye. It was a picture underneath the last heading.

Three people stood in it, but only one caught my eye. I felt like I was looking at a picture of myself. Long blond hair, delicate facial structure, and bright green eyes which matched my looks exactly. She seemed almost carefree with her arms hung around another boy and girl.

Underneath the picture, a caption read: This picture of said orphans were taken a year ago at Lake Elrios. The names are (from left to right) Elsword Sieghart, Wind Sneaker, and Aisha.

Wind Sneaker... My salad lay forgotten on the table as I tried to think. Runaway... Orphan... Looks almost, if not exactly, like me...

I stood and rushed to call Elder's plan off. My own plan was already starting to hatch and to go into place. All I needed was her. Wind Sneaker...

I will find you yet, I vowed, pulling out my cellphone and dialing a certain phone number.

"Hello? Yes, Miss Stella, I would like to request a private search party."

* * *

**- Wind POV -**

The sun was shining. The birds were chirping. The scent of air and grass was refreshing.

So what's not to like?

Mainly, two bickering idiots that should just marry each other already. I won't even complain if they ask me to babysit their kids either.

"Eldork, don't touch that! That's my favorite spellbook!"

Whack!

Sometimes I wonder if Aisha is the reason for Elsword's intelligence. As in... Lack of. All those hits in the head can't be too good for his brain cells.

"Ouch! I was just trying to help!" Cue in an angry Elsword rubbing his newly acquired bump on his head.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Aisha shrunk her staff until it was palm-sized and tucked it into her sleeves.

"Like who would want to touch you?" Elsword irritably snapped back, slinging his sword over his back.

I should probably step in before a physical fight begins.

"Ahem." I coughed loudly, pulling on my black boots. "We should really get going. Elesis should be about a two-day train ride away. Not that we have money left for more..." With that cheerful thought, I hung my arms around them. "Ready to head to Velder?"

"You sure she's in Velder?" Aisha prodded Elsword from beside me. Wrong move.

"I really don't know, Aisha!" Elsword snarled, pulling away from my arm. "If I knew where she was, do you think we would even be here?"

Elesis, Elsword's older sister, was once also in the orphanage with us. But once she became an adult (18), she left us to find work as a Velder solider. She still loved us though. By sending us money every month, she had unknowingly saved us from starvation several times. But now... She stopped all communication with us. Even the Velder army had sent us a letter regarding her whereabouts. They didn't know... And we didn't know.

Elsword had became more and more hostile as the months went by. Worried sick about his sister, he directed his destructive and violent emotions toward other people. Which was one of the reasons why we had to run away. The other reasons were a bit more... Complicated.

"Elsword, calm down." I ordered, crossing my arms. "It's not good to take your anger out on someone else. And Aisha, stop making him more frustrated."

With that said, I clipped my bow on my wrist and tied my hair into its usual ponytail.

"The train is going to leave if we don't hurry." I muttered, tracing a paper map of Feita. "The map says that Cobo Express leaves in..."

"...5 minutes." My mouth formed a perfect O.

"..."

"..."

"Oh my freaking El, why didn't you tell us earlier, Wind?!" Aisha whipped around and started throwing all her books into her messenger bag.

Elsword nodded in agreement as he rushed to get our small portion of snacks from the corner.

Oh well, I shrugged. At least it relieved the tension in the air.

* * *

We were already riding on the Cobo Express after a close call - "Run, you idiots!"- and tons of confusion - "Umm... Which seat did you say I should sit in again?"-.

Elsword sat near the window, gazing out with a forlorn expression. Aisha and I played Goldfish, which had turned us into VERY competitive morons - "Shove your hand in there and fish already, dang it!"-.

The food/toy trolley went by near the afternoon. It was filled to the brim with tasting-looking phoru cookies and steaming mugs of herbal tea. Underneath the cart, stuffed animals ranged from Phorus to Blood Eaters.

"Wind..." Aisha pouted, looking hopefully at a stuffed Phoru.

Don't look. Don't give in. Don't even think about it. I averted my eyes and saw Elsword doing the same thing. Probably thinking the same thing as me too.

"But Wind, don't you love me?" Huge puppy eyes. They should be illegal.

"Yes, yes I do but... What does that have to do with buying you a stuffed animal?"

Miss Ariel, the train attendant, smiled and pushed the cart away after seeing that I wouldn't budge an inch.

"Okay, first things first." I pulled out a map of Velder, trying to ignore Aisha's waterfall tears. "We only have 1000 ED left after this ride and I don't think it's going to be enough..." I trailed off when I saw Elsword give Aisha a handkerchief.

"Thanks, Eldork." Aisha blew her nose loudly, giving me a reproachful look.

"What are we going to do then?"

"Find work." I hummed a quick tune under their baleful looks. "What? You don't think you can get away with not working, right?"

Their expressions were priceless.

* * *

**- Night POV -**

"They have been sighted in many places since they have left Ruben. Elder, Bethma, Altera, and Feita are only a few of them." Blade spread the map out on the table, pointing to the places he named. "It also seems like they are looking for something... Or rather someone."

"Someone?" Who could they be looking for? Weren't they orphans?

"Yes, definitely someone." Blade reread aloud the report Stella sent. "The male, Elsword Siegehart, has an older sister that has been missing for two months."

If they were indeed looking for his older sister than...

"Where was she last seen, Blade?"

"She was last seen on Hope Bridge in Velder when she was on a mission for the Velder Knights."

"Blade, are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Of course."

"Call Miss Stella up and tell her to direct the search party toward Velder immediately."

"As you wish."

"I'm coming too."

"You can't."

"I'll stay in the helicopter."

"That's too risky."

"Blade..."

"The sun going to be shining, Night."

I bit my lip frustration. Why couldn't Blade see that I desperately wanted to meet someone who looked exactly like me? To see for myself, what another me could be... How would I be if I lived in another world... What about the personality, the way they think?

"There is no use arguing is there?" I murmured after a few moments of silence and eye contact. Blade was a stubborn mule. Once he makes up his mind, few can change his mind.

"Then I will be the first to greet them at the very least!" I decided. Blade cannot stop me there. He has no reason to object.

"Of course," Blade took my hand in an attempt at a handshake. Seeing my raised eyebrows, he gave a small smile, bringing my hand up higher. "That I can promise..."

"... Princess." He suddenly brushed his lips softly against my captured hand.

"B-Blade..." I stuttered in shock. With a smirk now at my bewildered face, his white coat turned the corner and he was gone.

I closed my slightly gaping mouth and clenched my kissed hand into a fist. The tips of my fingers still tingled from the brief contact... His feather-soft lips kissing my hand... Touching my burning hot face with my other hand, I bit my lip in frustration. This has to stop... I have to stop this.

Blade... You know why we cannot be... Don't make this harder than it should be... After all, the one you love isn't me...

How long can I resist? My own feelings have been growing from the moment I met him. How long will it take for me to give in?

* * *

**A/N: New author around here! Please do take care of me... And thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcomed~  
**


End file.
